Her Light in The Dark
by Badger.The.Hufflepuff
Summary: Drusilla Emery once was a happy seeing girl, but hunter ruined everything for her. They made her blind, drove her father insane, and were the reason her pack was killed. Now years later her close friend, Alaric, asks for her to help him in the small town of Mystic Falls. Instead of helping, however, Drusilla finds herself falling for the man who Alaric wants her help destroying.
1. One

...

* * *

Intro-

* * *

Drusilla Emery had a nice life all long time ago. Her father was a kind and selfless alpha of his pack and her mother was the brilliant druid of their pack. Her father wasn't the type to seek vengeance or wish for a person's death, but that all changed very quickly. Drusilla remembers an alpha reaching out to her father asking for help. A group of hunters had killed the man's beta and wanted revenge. Drusilla's father went to Beacon Hills, California and talked with the local alpha, Talia Hale, to try and make peace with the hunters. They had set up a meeting with the hunters, which Drusilla begged to go to. Drusilla was only ten years old, but she was next in line to be their pack's druid and she wanted to learn everything she could. It took awhile, but finally, her father had agreed. Her father, Drusilla, her mother, and the other alphas went to the meeting for peace, but the meeting had been a trap. Drusilla's mother lost her life, while Drusilla and her father lost their sight.

While her father and her recovered Drusilla discovered she had gained new powers. Druids use runes and herbs for magic. They also specialized in one of four elements, which Drusilla had previously been specializing in fire, but when she became blind her specialization changed to a very rare element, spirit. All Drusilla sees in blackness, but there are lights in the darkness, people auras. These auras show Drusilla their memories, their thoughts, their emotions. They show Drusilla the person's mind. Such a gift is rare and powerful.

While Drusilla learned to harness her newfound abilities her father had grown insane from the loss of his sight and his mate. When one of his betas wanted to take over he killed him. In doing so he discovered killing your own pack makes you stronger. He and two other alphas killed their entire pack to grow stronger and made their own alpha pack. Drusilla was left alive due to her new gift.

She spent the next year in her father's control until a man by the name of Alaric saved her. He didn't intend to save her, but when she ran out into the road he had picked her up and got her away from that place. He kept her safe and helped her hide and start over. Now he wants her to pay him back, which Drusilla intends to do by coming to Mystic Falls, Virginia and help him deal with Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Drusilla is a half druid and half werewolf. She specializes in the element spirit, while also having all the abilities of a werewolf. She also can do magic through reading ruins and uses special herbs to do different things. Drusilla is the only one of her kind. Most children of a werewolf and a druid become either one or the other or are just human. Drusilla believes because her father was an alpha that she became both a druid and a werewolf.

Drusilla has always been a beautiful young woman. She looks the most like her mother with her light brown hair and her hazel eyes, but since she was blinded her eyes have changed drastically. She barely takes her glasses off, not wanting anyone to see what her eyes have become. Her eyes became this way when the hunters had poured liquified wolfsbane in her eyes. It caused all her blood vessels to explode in her eyes, making the blood pool around her eyes and the cells in her eyes died, leaving her blind and her eyes white.

It caused all her blood vessels to explode in her eyes, making the blood pool around her eyes and the cells in her eyes died, leaving her blind and her eyes white

Drusilla can see in her werewolf vision, but otherwise, everything is black. The only light she can see with her normal vision is the colors of people aura's and when she looks deeper into those lights she can see their memories, thoughts, and emotions.

However bad her being blind is, Drusilla's biggest fear of being blind is never being able to find her mate. A werewolf has only one mate and they can only find them when they look into the werewolf's eyes and the bond forms. Drusilla is blind and she is unsure if her werewolf vision would work with creating the bond. Drusilla needed a mate. Someone like her isn't wanted by most. No one wants to deal with a blind werewolf, they find them indisposable, and with her eyes being the way they are most would find her hideous or at least terrifying.

Since being in hiding she has been searching for her mate but has had no luck on finding him. She is slowly giving up hope of ever finding him. Recently, however, Drusilla had to take a break on her search because Alaric, a friend who is now like a father to Drusilla, requested her help on dealing with a hybrid. Alaric had told Drusilla everything they have learned so far about this Klaus man and believes Drusilla might be able to help.

Drusilla is now in Mystic Falls, Virginia. "So, what did this Klaus guy do to you anyways?"

"Killed my girlfriend, tried to kill her niece, he's on quite a killing spree." He says as he tries to figure out how to work the coffee maker.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to work the coffee maker." A blue glow comes from behind Drusilla's glasses as she stands up.

"Watch out."

"And you're sure it's a vampire?" Drusilla's eyes stop glowing as she looks towards where the voice came from. It's a young girl's voice and Drusilla can only think it's Elena, Alaric's girlfriend's niece. "Doesn't mean it's not. I'll call her." Elena taps Alaric, causing him and Drusilla to back up as she works the coffee maker. Drusilla hops onto the counter and begins to play with the small rune book necklace. The book can grow in size to read and it's all written in brail, but from the eyes of a normal human the book appears to be just a necklace and not a book filled with powerful runes. "Tell her, thank you for her help." Elena says as she looks at Alaric. "Oh, Caroline, wait. Just... keep tonight small. Please." Elena sighs as she hangs up. "You're Drusilla, right?" Elena asks.

"Yes and you must be Elena. It's nice to meet you." Elena holds out her hand.

"You too."

"Elena, Dru is blind, remember."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"It's okay. What did you tell Elena about me?"

"I told her of your gifts, your abilities, what you are. She knows everything that she needs to. I know how you are about your personal life."

"Okay, thank you. So you won't mind if I use my werewolf eyes, would you? It's the only way I'm not blind. I don't use it often because people can see them glowing and it tends to draw unwanted attention."

"Go right ahead."

"Thank you. I like to be able to see who I'm talking to." Drusilla's eyes glow blue again as she looks at Elena. "You're pretty."

"Thank you." Drusilla smiles as Alaric speaks up again.

"Was that, uh, Stefan news?"

"Could be more Klaus victims." Elena says as Drusilla hops off the counter and sits by the window.

"You're certain Stefan's still with him."

"Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead. What did you tell Drusilla?"

"Everything that he knows about Klaus and he filled me in with what happened recently with you."

"Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?" Elena asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Alaric says.

"Because you spent half the summer on it. If you need your own bedroom..."

"And sleep in your dead parents' room or my dead girlfriend's room... no."

"Right. What about you, Drusilla?"

"I don't sleep."

"You don't..."

"I get nightmares." She tells her. "I only sleep when I have to. I'll be okay though."

"Hey, Elena..." Alaric says as Elena grabs her keys. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Come on, Drusilla." Drusilla shoots a smile at Alaric before following Elena out.

The two head out of the house and get into Elena's car. "We're going to head over to Damon's."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do exactly?"

"We need to find Stefan and go from there. Stefan is most likely with Klaus, which is why I need you to come with me when I look for Stefan. I need your abilities to be used on Klaus."

"Yes, but if he knows I'm inside his head he will kill me."

"Will he know?"

"When I go into a person's head it feels as if I am poking and prodding your mind. It's a very uncomfortable feeling so I've been told. Trust me, he'll know someone is in his head. He needs to be distracted for me to use my abilities long enough to grab a strong memory and use it on him."

"We'll work it out as we go along." Elena says as she pulls up to Damon's house. "Come on, let's go get Damon." The two head inside and Elena begins to redo her hair as they walk in.

Drusilla frowns as she hears footsteps. "Mornin'." Drusilla hears from behind her.

"Hey, I was going-ooh!" Elena says as she spins around quickly.

"Mind filling a blind girl in?" Drusilla asks confused.

"He's naked." Elena tells her. "And you heard me." Elena tells Damon. "You knew that I was here."

"You know, you should learn to knock. What if I was... indecent?" Damon tells her. "Who's your friend?" Elena grabs the towel that rests on the back of the chair and throws it blindly at Damon.

"Her name is Drusilla, she's the girl I told you about." Elena tells him. "And she's blind, so don't bother trying anything because she can't see."

"Last I check she could with her werewolf eyes." Damon says.

"Which is why I don't need those to burn too." Drusilla says.

"Okay, I'm good." Damon says, causing Elena to peek before letting her hand drop.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. Memphis." Elena says as she holds out the piece of paper.

"Another dead end, you mean?" Damon asks.

"You don't know that."

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one." Damon says as he stands close to Elena. "Yep. After almost two months, this could be the clue that tells us Stefan's alive and well and living in Graceland."

"Fine, I have Drusilla now." Elena says. "We'll go by ourselves." She goes to walk away, but Damon moves in front of her with his vampire speed and grabs the paper.

"And let Klaus know that you're tracking him? And you have a half druid half werewolf apart of your team? He thinks you're dead and he doesn't know about Drusilla. Let's keep it that way."

"It's a new lead, Damon. We haven't had one in awhile."

"Okay. I'll check it out. If I find anything, I'll call you."

"But-" Elena sighs as she looks at Drusilla.

"I'm guessing you're not happy." Drusilla says.

"Yeah, come on." Elena says, causing the two to head out of the house and head to her car.

Drusilla walks into the house and frowns as she sees Alaric is gone. "I keep calling Damon, but he won't get back to me." Caroline and Elena are setting up for the party with Tyler as Drusilla sits on the couch.

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan."

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him."

"Tyler." Caroline says.

"What? He's into you. Isn't he?"

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him."

"That's what you do when you owe someone." Drusilla says. "You want to pay them back as soon as possible. I hate being in people's debts and I'm betting Damon does too."

"But Elena kissed him. Probably screwed with his head."

"Tyler!" Carolines snaps. "I'm sorry."

"I-Don't worry about it. Look, yes I kissed him, but it was a-It was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was going to die."

"Most people give hugs." Drusilla says.

"I like you." Tyler says. "She is smart." Drusilla simply smiles before leaning her head back on the couch.

"You could help." Caroline says to Drusilla.

"Blind, remember."

"Not with your werewolf eyes." Drusilla sighs and allow her eyes to glow before standing up.

"Fine." Drusilla walks over and begins to help Caroline.

"I just missed a call from Bonnie. I'll be right back." Elena says, causing them to look at her. She walks out. As soon as she's gone Caroline turns to Tyler.

"Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!"

"Sorry." He says. "I've got to run if I'm going to change and pick up Sophia in time."

"Wait, you're bringing a date?" Caroline asks, causing Drusilla to look at them. "Slutty Sophie is your date?"

"Hey, it's been kind of slow in that department." Caroline gives him a look. "And... I am horny all the time now." Drusilla bites back a laugh.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode." Tyler gives her a confused look. "It's, um, a vampire thing. You know, our emotions are heightened and we're in overdrive, so..."

"It's a werewolf thing, too." Drusilla looks between the two. She could practically smell the lust in the air.

"Hmm."

"It's like I can't turn it off."

"Yeah." The two stare at each other for a long moment. Drusilla feels awkward with the tension.

"Blind girl could use a little help." She says, causing Caroline to look at her.

"Right, well, I hope you get lucky tonight." Caroline tells Tyler. Tyler laughs as he shakes his head at Caroline.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you later."

"You do realize he wanted to have sex you right? You're not one of those sterotypical blondes are you?" Caroline looks over at Drusilla and frowns.

"I thought you can only see in infrared with your werewolf eyes.

"Uh no, I see in red. Kind of black and white, but instead different shades of red."

"Oh, but still how do you know I'm blonde?"

"Elena."

"Oh... well I'm not a stereotypical blonde."

"Then stop acting like it. Just jump the guy already."

"Wow, you're one to talk. I don't see you with a guy." Drusilla flinches as Caroline says this.

"That's because no one would want to be with me."

"Dru, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Caroline trails off.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

"But I don't see why no one would want you just because you're blind. You're actually really pretty."

"My eyes aren't."

"You're eyes..." Drusilla takes her sunglasses off and looks at Caroline. "Oh my god."

"I'm told they look like something from a nightmare. Terrifies people and also grosses them out."

"What happened to you?"

"Liquified wolfsbane. Hunters poured it into my eyes. This is what became of my eyes."

"Oh, Dru, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Drusilla asked confused. "They don't scare you or disgusts you?"

"Drusilla, you didn't choose this. And this doesn't make you ugly. You're eyes are weird, yes, but you can't help it. Plus, once you get over the shock of seeing them, they aren't that bad. Just unsual. I like them, actually. Pretty weird, but cool at the same time."

"I... Thank you." Drusilla finds herself hugging Caroline. "I never had someone say that before." Caroline giggles and hugs Drusilla.

"Not everyone is judgemental, Dru. I'm sure a guy will come around to see the way I do."

"Maybe, but I don't know if I'll know if it's him." She says as she pulls away.

"What do you mean?"

"Werewolves have mates. We find them by looking into their eyes and the bond forms. With me being blind the only way I can see them is if I use my werewolf eyes and I don't know if those will allow the bond to form."

"So you may never find your mate?" Drusilla nods. "Well, humans and vampires don't have that kind of thing and we're happy enough. You just need to find someone to love and accept you. He doesn't have to be your mate. They're overrated anyways." Drusilla laughs as she slips her glasses back on.

"Thanks, Caroline."

"You should probably change for the party. I didn't think you had clothes, so I went ahead and got you something to wear. I didn't think you had clothes, so I went ahead and got you something to wear."

* * *

Drusilla changes into the dress and Caroline curls her hair. "Are you going to wear your glasses?"

"Yes, I feel uncomfortable not wearing them. People stare."

"Okay, fine." Caroline says.

"You're not happy?"

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to hide yourself."

"Maybe one day I'll feel comfortable to show myself." She slips her book necklace back on and let it rest just before the valley of her breasts. "Do I have to wear heels? A blind girl in heels isn't safe."

"Fine, I'll give you flats." She slips on black bow flats onto Drusilla's feet and grabs her hand. "Let's join the party, Dru." Caroline smiles. "I think you and I are going to become great friends." The two walk downstairs hand in hand with the party in full swing.

"This is a lot of people."

"Just breathe. Hey, there's Elena, come on." Caroline says before leading Drusilla.

"Car, can you not let go of my hand. I can't use my werewolf eyes and being blind with this many people is hard."

"Sure thing, Dru. I'm sure your senses are hard with all of these sounds and smells."

"It is."

"Hey, Elena, you like?" Caroline asks. "Don't answer that."

"This is 'keeping it small'?" Caroline only smiles. "What are we drinking?" Caroline holds her arm out and the three of the girls head through the house.

Drusilla coughs as she smells pot and other drugs in the air. "Oh, jeez, the stoner den, huh?" Drusilla jokes.

"Buzz kill." Caroline says.

"Hey, guys. Who's this?" A man says as he walks over to them.

"Drusilla, a friend out of town." Caroline smiles. "This is Matt."

"Matt, hey." Elena says.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Matt holds his hand out to Drusilla, but she doesn't shake it.

"She's blind." Caroline tells him.

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I've been blind for almost eight years. It's nice to meet you too."

"Hi." Matt kisses Elena's cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Elena chuckles as he walks away.

"He hates me." Caroline says. "His hatred of me has driven him to drugs."

"He's just hurt, Car." Drusilla says.

"Dru is right, Caroline. He doesn't hate you. He hates that he's not with you."

"Can we get out of here soon, I think I'm getting second hand pot." Drusilla coughs.

"Is that my brother?" Elena asks. "Thank you." Elena says as she hands the cup to Caroline. Caroline drinks it as Elena walks over to Jeremy.

"Come on, let's go dance." Caroline says.

"Uh, blind girl dancing. That is very dangerous."

"Oh, live a little Drusilla."

"Car-Wow, easy on the blind girl." Drusilla says as Caroline drags her to the dance floor. She takes Drusilla's hands.

"Just follow my lead." Caroline says as she dances to the music. Drusilla sighs and follows Caroline's lead and dances to the music.

"Just make sure I don't get hurt."

"Will..." She trails off as she sees Tyler dancing with Sophia.

"You okay?"

"I need a drink."

"Wait, Car... I can't see." Drusilla sighs as Caroline leaves her on her own to navigate through the crowd. "Please don't let me fall. Please don't let me run into a table or anything." She takes a deep breath begins trying to move through the crowd.

Drusilla winces in pain as she walks into a table. "Owie." She wines as she feels a hand on me. "Touch me and I will break your hand."

"It's me, sorry, I ditched you. Didn't think about it."

"Oh, Caroline..." Drusilla sighs as she lets Caroline lead her. "What happened?"

"Tyler and Slutty Sophie happened then Matt... I need to get away for a bit. You look like you could to." Caroline says as she leads her upstairs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need alcohol and blood."

"Hopefully I'm not on the menu."

"Of course not. Come on." The two walk into a room and Caroline grabs a blood bag. The door opens causing the two to glance towards it. "This room is off limits!" She yells only to see it's Elena.

"Caroline? Dru?"

"Sorry. I just needed to a take a beat and Drusilla needed a chance to breath."

"Blind girl doesn't do good in crowds."

"Are you hiding?" Caroline asks as she puts the bag down.

"I was just looking for Damon."

"Well, he'd better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet." Drusilla laughs as she walks over towards them.

"I think I'm going to pass on the whole cake thing."

"No! No way, no! It's your birthday." Caroline protests. "No, it's the dawn of a new day, and you can't get on with your life until you've made a wish and blown out the candles."

"Caroline?" Drusilla questions. "Are you okay?"

"Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?"

"No. Maybe." Caroline says. "I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this."

"I'm not going to give up on finding Stefan, Caroline."

"Of course not. And you shouldn't. But you have to admit that you're kind of just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?"

"You want me to make a wish? I just want to know that he's alive. That's it. That's my wish." She walks away, causing Caroline to sigh.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. You know..."

"What are you doing?" Drusilla asks as she walks towards where Elena stopped walking.

"What's all that?" Caroline asks as Drusilla's eyes glow and she sees all the clues Damon got about Stefan.

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me."

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?" Caroline asks.

"Why keep it a secret?" Drusilla asks.

"I don't know."

* * *

Drusilla and Caroline walk through the party hand in hand as Tyler walks up to them. "What is your problem? You're pissed that I brought someone?"

"Why would I be pissed? You brought a date. You're dating. That's... awesome." She says as Drusilla shifts uncomfortabe.

"Okay, should I not be dating?"

"Hey, you're horny all the time, right? I mean, a guy has needs."

"Cause if I shouldn't be dating, all you've got to do is say something. If you don't say something, then I'm going to keep dating."

"What would I say?"

"Don't do that, Caroline! I've already been there once with you, okay, and you said no. You shut me down. I'm not going back there again unless you make it crystal clear that you-" Drusilla frowns as they go silent before hearing them kissing. "Let's get out of here."

"Mmhmm... Dru-"

"Go, I'll be fine." Drusilla says as Tyler and Caroline walk out.

* * *

Drusilla walks through the crowd before falling. "Ow, god damn it." She closes her eyes and sighs.

"You okay?" Drusilla sighs as she hears Elena's voice.

"I hate crowds."

"Come on, let me get you home." Elena says as she helps Drusilla up. "Did Caroline leave you alone?"

"She is having a good time. Everyone deserves to have fun."

"So do you." Tears fill Drusilla's ruined eyes.

"No I don't. Not after everything."


	2. Author Note

So I want to explain a few things before the next chapter. My character, Drusilla, is my own character, but she is from the Teen Wolf universe. If you haven't seen teen wolf then it's fine. You do not need to see that show in order to read this. But you should have some background. In Teen Wolf there were no witches only Druids and Darachs. They don't go into that much of details about them, so some things about Drusilla is made up. Basically, druids are good and darachs are bad. Druids act like as advisors to alphas and help them stay connected to their humanity. They do rituals, use different herbs and plants, and absorb power from Nemeton, which is a spiritual power source. Darachs are druids that went bad. When they seek the power of the Nemeton for personal gain they become darachs. Nemeton is made from virgin sacrifices and Druids can use the power from Nemeton, but only for good.

That is all that is known about them in Teen Wolf, so I am expanding on it. In this Druids are similar to witches, but instead of spells, they use rune magic and instead of potions they use herbs and plants. They are also connected to the earth and use the nature around them to use rune magic. They also specialize in one of the four elements; Fire, water, air, and earth. The element Spirit is extremely rare and very few specialize in that this fifth special element. There also have been no other case of a hybrid druid. If a druid has a child with another species then three things can happen the child is born human, a druid, or werewolf (if that is the species the druid had the child with). Druids believe they were made by the goddess of the earth and that is their deity. It is also impossible for Drusilla to be turned by Klaus because it would turn her into a Darach and make her evil, losing herself and going down the dark path. That is all you need to know about what Drusilla is. The rest you'll find out down the road. :)


	3. Two

"When an alpha kills their betas they become stronger. You will become just as strong as me Drewy if you just allow yourself. Kill them." Deucalion says as he motions to the werewolves who kneel before her.

"Daddy, no, I can't-"

"Kill them!" Her father screams to the terrified ten-year-old. Tears run down her face as she seeks out their auras. She grabs ahold of their worst memories and throws it back at them. The werewolves scream before their hearts bursts inside them and their brains implode. The pain of the memory causing them to fall to the ground bleeding from ears, eyes, and noses. "Look, Drusilla, look at your great job." Drusilla uses her werewolf eyes and sees what she has done. She bursts into tears as she sees the people she had called family lying dead before her. "Don't cry, Drusilla, it's weak." Drusilla shakes as she feels emotions racking her body.

"I am not weak." She whispers as she holds her book. "Somnum!" She yells, causing the alphas around her to drop, falling into a deep sleep. "I am not weak."

Drusilla gasps as she sits up, covered in sweat. "Are you okay?" She hears Elena's voice by the doorway.

"This is what happens when I sleep. I get nightmares."

"Would it help if you get your mind off it?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Ric and I are going after Stefan. Want to help?"

"Let me just shower and change." Drusilla says as she climbs out of bed.

"Okay, we leave shortly." Drusilla nods and heads to the shower. Drusilla hops into the shower, letting the hot water run down her back. Drusilla's brown hair falls thickly to her mid back. Drusilla doesn't take too long in the shower. She gets out and dries off. Drusilla pulls on a pair of jeans, a dark red tank top, and her leather jacket. She slips her glasses on and makes her way down the stairs to where Elena is waiting at the front door. "Ready?"

"Yeah, come on." Drusilla says as Elena leads her out to her car.

"Ric will more than likely be at the Grill, so let's go ahead there and convince him to join us."

"I'm sure he'll join us. He won't want us to go alone." Elena pulls up to the Mystic Grill and head inside. They find Tyler sitting at a booth, causing Elena to lead Drusilla over to him. They begin to listen to Tyler as he tells them more about the werewolves, his kind at least.

"A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up."

"That's different than the born werewolves." Drusilla says. "It always amazes me how different our types are. We run in packs and the alpha is in charge of us."

"You don't turn into monsters on full moons either, right?" Tyler asks.

"It's harder for us to control ourselves, but if we are strong enough and have an anchor then we can stay human."

"And when you do transform you only have parts of a wolf."

"Yeah." When Drusilla changes her eyes glow blue, her ears grow larger, her face contorts, and hair grows a bit on her face and body. Female werewolves have less hair than the males.

"There are some of us cursed werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it."

"What kind of places?" Elena asks.

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff."

"Places that they can't hurt anyone." Drusilla says. "It's smart."

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" Elena asks.

"Yeah. Here. Give me your phone." Tyler says as he holds his hand out. "I'll try to pull up a map."

"Thanks for this." Elena says as Drusilla draws circles into the table. "I know it's asking a lot."

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one. Plus, Dru's a fellow werewolf, different type, but..." Tyler looks over at Drusilla. "I've come to trust her. I know we barely know you, but... I can tell you're a good person." Drusilla forces a smile. "Have you talked to Caroline today?" Tyler suddenly asks.

"Not since she left with you." Drusilla says.

"No, I haven't talked to her today. Why?" Elena asks.

"Just curious." Drusilla frowns.

"Tyler, is she okay?"

"Yeah, here." Tyler says, changing the subject back to the possible werewolf location. "That's your best bet."

"Thank you." Elena says before getting up.

"Thanks, Tyler." Drusilla says before following after Elena. The two walk over to where Alaric is drinking at the bar.

"Did you get anything?" Alaric asks.

"How do you feel about a little hike through the smoky mountains?"

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolf on a full moon?" Alaric asks.

"They're only cursed werewolves, Alaric. They were cursed by the witches and they are weaker than my kind."

"They're also not in control like you are, Dru, it makes them more dangerous."

"Look, we'll be out of there before the moon is full." Elena cuts in. "If you don't come with Drusilla and me then we're going by ourselves." Elena says as she gets up. Drusilla shrugs and gets up too. Alaric slams his hand down and looks at them. "What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now."

"Yeah, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs."

"You should always be careful with what you say." Drusilla smiles. Elena gives Alaric a look, causing him to sigh.

"A-alright, fine. Let's just-Let's just go." He takes out some money to pay for his drinks. "But, uh, you're driving, Elena."

"What you don't want the blind girl driving?" Elena laughs as Alaric closes his eyes and tries to call upon some extra strength to get through this.

The three of them get in the car and starts for the location. When they arrive they have to walk through the woods to reach the camp. "In a couple of hours the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge." Alaric says as Drusilla pulls her hair up into a messy bun. "If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be."

"I can already feel the pull of the moon." Drusilla says. "The born werewolves are more connected to it."

"Could you tell me more about your type?" Elena asks.

"Well, our powers have a long history. Some say it was given to us by the goddess of the moon, others say Zeus gave it to us, some say we were the decendents of the devil himself."

"What do you believe?"

"The goddess of the moon. It's the Druid in me."

"Right, so a druid..."

"They use rune magic. It's basically magical symbols we either draw or read the name of in order to do the power they possess. We get out magic from nature, from the goddess of the earth, the daughter of the god of the sun and the goddess of the moon. We also can get powers from Nemeton, which is a spiritual energy source, but we can only use what the Nemeton has for selfless reasons or we'd turn into Darachs, druids who are evil."

"That's kind of cool." Drusilla nods.

"Yup, it can be as long as your trained."

"What else can you do as a werewolf?"

"Well, like Tyler said, we can take features of a wolf when we begin to lose control or if you are in control. Kind of like how a vampire grows out his fangs. We aren't as fast as vampires, but we're stronger, and we're both faster and stronger than the other type of werewolf. We also have super senses, which are stronger than a vampire or a cursed, and we also have super healing. Sometimes, if you're a strong enough werewolf then you can turn yourself into a full wolf. It's very hard to do. You have to be extremely talented as a werewolf to do it. I can't do it. I'm weaker than most of my kind."

"Because you're only half?" Elena asks, causing Drusilla to frown.

"Uh, yeah. I'm also not an alpha. Alphas are stronger than betas or omegas. Although betas and alphas do grow stronger with a pack, physically and mentally." Elena eyes over Alaric who walks through the woods with confidence.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? Dru is good because she's a werewolf-"

"And a Druid. Nature calls to us like the moon calls to the werewolves."

"Shut up." Alaric says to Elena, causing Drusilla to laugh.

"A bo scout slash vampire slayer." Elena says before drinking the water from her bottle.

"Slash whiskey drinking all around lost cause."

"Don't say that. You don't just drink whiskey." She grins at Alaric, who can't help, but laugh.

"Right, excuse me, my apologies, Dru." Alaric sighs as he kneels down and opens his pack. Inside he has so many weapons.

"Wow. You came stocked." Elena notes as Drusilla shrugs her jacket off and puts it in her pack leaving her in just a tank top.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird watching." Alaric says as Drusilla takes her glasses off, putting them in her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"We're in werewolf country. I don't need to hide my werewolf eyes, plus it'd be nice to see." She smiles before allowing her eyes to glow.

"Here, put that in your bag." Alaric says as he hands a glass bottle up to Elena.

"Vervain grenade?" Elena questions.

"Wolfsbane." Drusilla says, her voice shaking. "Just don't get that anywhere near me. I don't need to burn anymore important parts of me."

"Dru..."

"I'm fine, just keep it away from me." Drusilla says.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." Elena holds out a ring to Alaric.

"That's John Gilbert's ring."

"It was yours once. Go ahead." Elena says. "Take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into."

"He gave it to you." Alaric points out.

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids."

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?"

"Okay, how about you borrow it until after we survive this?"

"Alaric just take the ring."

"Plus, I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Drusilla laughs as she looks at Alaric. He chuckles before taking the ring. "Now, fully wolf out. I want to see." Elena tells Drusilla causing her to laugh.

Drusilla takes a deep breath and wolfs out. Her ears grow long, her face contorts, her lips pull bag revealing canines, and soft wolf hair covers her ears and below them. "Not exactly that incredible, but you are human, so you haven't seen this all your life." She tells Elena, her voice deeper and rougher than her usual soft and gentle voice.

"That's kind of cool." Elena says as Drusilla lets everything, but her eyes change back to human. She leans against the tree as Elena walks towards the river, taking off her button down over shirt. "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause, Ric." Elena says.

Drusilla's freezes as she hears a noise. "Elena, watch out!" She yells just as Elena screams and is pushed into the river. Drusilla turns and wolfs out, growling at the intruder as Alaric raises his cross bow at the intruder, but they both sigh when they see it's Damon.

"Damon!" Elena shouts.

"Never do that again or you'll be shipped back to your house in a doggy bag." Drusilla says, causing Alaric to chuckle.

"Doggy bag, one of your better ones, Dru." Alaric smiles.

"How are you even here?" Elena asks, soaked head to toe.

"Thanks for the tip, brother." Damon tells Alaric.

"Traitor." Drusilla says, causing Alaric to give her a look.

"You sold us out." Elena says.

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range or werewolves on a full moon without backup? And Dru doesn't count. She's only one omega werewolf, half at that." Elena glares at him.

"And half Druid. I have my rune book." She says as she holds up the book that rests against her neck. "This has everything that I could ever need."

"Still could use back up." Alaric says.

"That's a rune book?" Elena asks.

"Yup. Looks like just a necklace, which is what makes it dangerous. Has all the runes in the world in this book. At least all the druid runes. There are some Darach runes that would never be in this book."

"How can you read it?"

"The names of the runes are in Brail, I read them and that's the rune magic. Read the name and it does what the name says. There's also pictures, they're drawn with a brail pen, so it's bump and allows me to know their shape, but you normally don't draw the runes unless you're using more than one and that's usually during rituals."

"Get out of the water, Elena." Damon says as Elena looks back at Damon.

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me and Dru go home." Elena says.

"Yeah, because I'm not an idiot like your or the blind hybrid over here." Drusilla rolls her eyes.

"Such a gentleman." She says sarcastically.

"Just pointing out the truth."

"Don't worry, I'm over being blind. If I wasn't blind I wouldn't have the spirit element. Plus I can see with my werewolf eyes. I just wish my eyes weren't so messed up looking."

"Yeah... your eyes are creepy. Red eyeballs surrounding electric blue pupils..."

"I like them. I think they make you look badass." Elena says, causing Drusilla to smile.

"Okay, right now, you all are acting like idiots." Alaric tells them as he looks back at them.

"You gave up on him, Damon." Elena says.

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I face reality. Now get out of the water."

"No!" She says as she crosses her arms.

"What's your big plan, Elena?" Damon asks as he hops down onto the bank. "Huh? You gonna walk into a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" He asks as he walks into the water towards Elena.

"My plan is to find him and help him." She says as she steps further back as Damon advances on her. "Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home."

"Plus, I rather stay and help Elena." Drusilla adds. "So, count me in."

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse and he doesn't know about Drusilla, who has powers that could be used against people. That makes you both safe. This," He motions around them. "This is not safe."

"I'm not leaving before we find him." Elena says stubbornly.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena."

"Then we find him before then." The two stare at each other for a tense moment. "Damon, please." Alaric gives Drusilla a glance.

"I don't need to see their auras to know their emotions." She whispers.

"Okay. Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." Damon tells Elena.

"I promise." Elena says. "Unless you piss the blind hybrid off, she won't kill you and trust me she could if she wanted to."

"Rawr." Drusilla smiles.

"Unless you want to relive that whole deathbed kissy thing."

"I said I promise and if you don't piss Drusilla off."

"Fine." The two head out of the river and begin walking. "How are you doing?" Damon asks after a moment.

"Fine."

"Careful of-" Alaric starts to say to Drusilla before she cuts him off.

"Alaric, with my werewolf eyes I can see. Don't worry, so much. I'm not the same terrified ten year old you remember." She smiles before hopping over the fallen tree.

"You know I could help you." Damon tells Elena.

"No, thanks."

"Just one little fwoosh."

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me." Drusilla laughs as she walks behind them.

"What are you guys, twelve?" Alaric asks as they walk up the hill.

As the sun begins to set Alaric looks back at them. "We got about a mile left." He says.

"I can already feel the power of the moon cursing through my veins." Drusilla says. "The full moon is harder for us werewolves to control ourselves because like Druids with nature, we gain strength from the moon." Drusilla tells them. "It feels... incredible as long as I stay in control."

"The sun's about to set and you're moon will come." Damon tells her.

"We can see that, Damon." Elena says.

"I'm just saying."

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for awhile." Drusilla cuts in.

"She's right, we have time." Drusilla stops in her tracks as she hears a branch crunch.

"Someone near us." She sniffs the air and frowns. "I smell blood." The twigs snap more, causing Alaric to hold up his crossbow. "And I smell wet dog... the smell of a werewolf. I also smell the werewolf's own scent and... death..." Drusilla says in confusion. "Two kinds, one being the kind of death that a vampire smells of and the other is what a person who's dying like from cancer has."

"Are you saying it's a dying hybrid?" Alaric asks as they see a man come out from behind the trees. He's covered in blood and bleeding from the eyes.

"Right now I say he looks like he's dying."

"Stay where you are." Alaric orders as he stands before them.

"Vampire." The man says as he looks at Damon. Damon shrugs as the stranger runs at Damon with vampire speed.

"Yup, hybrid." Drusilla says as she grabs the man by the neck and slams him to the ground. He goes to bite Drusilla as Elena pulls out the wolfsbane bomb.

"Dru!" Drusilla's eyes widen in fear before she throws the hybrid off her and runs behind the tree. Elena manages to throw the bomb right into the man's face.

Drusilla comes around the tree and looks once the wolfsbane is no longer in the air. The man tries to get up, but Damon kicks him down. "Let me guess, Dru was right and he's a hybrid." Damon nods as Drusilla sighs.

"I really don't like meeting other hybrids. I prefer my own kind." She says.

"I got some rope and chains out." Alaric says as he pulls them out. They work together and tie the hybrid against the tree.

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer." Damon says. "What else do we have?"

"Here, Ric, take this." Elena says as she pours her waterbottle on the rope in her hand.

"Aah! Ow!" Damon yells as he glares at Elena.

"I said, Ric." Elena says.

"Alright, let me see." Alaric says as he grabs them.

"Vervain." Drusilla guesses.

"Yeah."

"Alright, that's the last of the vervain." Alaric says as he wraps the rope around the man. "We don't have enough stuff to hold him." He moves and stands by them. "I don't think we're gonna make that ridge before the full moon."

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Elena says as she motions to Drusilla.

Drusilla walks forward and looks at the hybrid. The man wakes up and looks at them. Drusilla jumps back as his bones begin to break. "Is he turning?" Damon asks.

"It's impossible. It's still daylight." Elena says.

"He needs the moon to turn. That's the whole part of being cursed." Drusilla says.

"Tell him that." Alaric says.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full." Elena says as Damon tries to hold the man against the tree.

"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf." Alaric says.

"Don't let him bite you." Drusilla says.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here." Elena says to Damon. "We gotta get out of these mountains now!" Damon doesn't move. "Damon, now!" Elena yells as she hits his back to get his attention.

Damon lets go of the man and the four begin to run as fast as they can the opposite direction.

As dark falls Elena trips. "Don't move." Damon orders as they see a wolf right in front of Elena.

"I got this. He's half werewolf, same as me." Drusilla says. "I'll hold him down, you three run."

"Are you crazy!" Elena yells.

"Just do it! I can handle him. Go!" Drusilla jumps on the wolf, causing it to growl. "Run!" She grabs the wolf and nips him, causing it to growl. She runs off, the wolf following after her.

Drusilla takes a deep breath as she looks around for the wolf, her eyes glowing blue. "Come on, wolfy." She says. She turns as she hears him running to her and swings her leg, hitting the man in the face and causing him to fall to the ground. "You can turn whenever you want." She says in shock. The vampire hybrid jumps up and tries to hit Drusilla, but she dodges each one. She suddenly is thrown against the tree by it, causing her to groan as she falls down it. "Damon?" She question as she Damon runs at the wolf.

"It's half vampire. You're half druid. You're not as fast as it. You need my help." He says as he fights the vampire hybrid. Drusilla gets up as she sees the hybrid starting to wear Damon down, but before she can help Damon someone else does. Another man rips the hybrid's heart right out, causing Drusilla to gasp in shock.

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon says to the man. He must be Stefan, Drusilla thinks.

"What part of 'don't follow me anymore' got lost in translation, Damon?"

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend." Damon says as he mouths to Drusilla.

'Go, now.' Drusilla walks back, not having been noticed by Stefan, and takes off before he could see her. Her footsteps are soundless from years of running through woods.

Drusilla walks out of the woods energized. The full moon has given her so much strength, but she pushes back the wild instincts and focuses on being human.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Drusilla smiles.

"Dru, where's Damon."

"Right here." They turn as Damon walks towards them.

"Are you okay? Did you-"

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." Damon says as Drusilla hops into the car. She's not going to bring Stefan up unless Damon does. If he is hiding stuff from Elena then Drusilla can only assume it's to protect her.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" Elena asks.

"I'll give you ten seconds." Damon smiles. "Nine, eight-hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?"

"Damon, stop being such a caveman." Elena growls as Damon pushes her towards the car.

"Six." He gets Elena in the car before heading off to find his car.

Drusilla buckles up and sighs, leaning back in the seat before closing her eyes. "Let's go home." Drusilla whispers. Home. That's what Mystic Falls is starting to feel like. She smiles. Maybe she'll allow this to be her home.


	4. Three

"Drusilla, we're going to Chicago, pack a bag." Damon says to the blind hybrid as she sits by the window enjoying the morning sun.

"Okay." Drusilla packs her backpack up with some clothes, an extra pair of shoes and glasses, and she packs up a few druid ingredients in case she needs some of it. She changes into fresh clothes. She doesn't know what it'll be like in Chicago, so she decides to just go with a pair of jeans, her sneakers, a gray t-shirt and her leather jacket. She slips her glasses on and heads outside to where Damon waited with his car.

"I sure hope we find him, cause it would suck it the last momento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." Damon tells Elena as they drive down the road.

"It's an antique, Damon." Elena tells him. "Like you."

"Read this." Damon says as he hands over Stefan's diary. "Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago."

"It's Stefan's diary." Elena says. "I'm not going to invade his private thoughts."

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." Damon tells Elena.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it."

"Here's one. March 12th, 1922. I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember. Ahh! I'm shocked!" Damon says in a dramatic fashion, causing Drusilla to bite back a laugh. "Stefan's not a virgin?"

"Eyes on the road, grandma." Elena says as she grabs the diary.

"Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." Drusilla leans back in her seat and sighs.

"This is going to be a long trip."

They arrive in Chicago hours later and head for Stefan's old living quarters. "Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asks as they walked down the hallway of the building.

"There used to be an all-girl high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird."

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work."

"Shh." Damon says before breaking the doorknob off.

"That's destruction of property and this is break and entering." Drusilla says as they walk into the apartment.

"Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." Damon says, completely ignoring Drusilla's remark.

"Pretty obvious he hasn't been here." Elena says as Damon closes the door.

"Tour is not over yet." Damon tells them as he walks further into the room. Damon hits a button of the side of the shelf and it opened to reveal a hidden room.

Damon turns the light on and it shows many bottles on a shelf. "Stefan hid his alcohol." Elena says as Drusilla sniffs the air. "What a monster."

"Look harder."

"It's a list of names." Elena says. Drusilla allows her eyes to glow.

"Oh." Drusilla says as she realizes what they were.

"These are all of his victims?"

"Still handling it?" Damon asks.

"What were you doing in the 1920s?" Elena asks as Drusilla moves away from the hideaway storage. "Paving the way for women's liberation?"

"I was around. Chicago's a big city." Damon says. "Stefan was a cocky ripper douche, but I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own."

"Ugh. Where are you going?" Elena asks.

"His old stomping ground."

"Well, we're coming with you." Drusilla says. "This place is creepy."

"No, you both stay here and whip up an actual plan." Damon says. "I'll come back when I find him." Drusilla sighs as Damon walks out.

"Well, there he goes." Drusilla says. "What now?"

"Now, we are forced to wait until he gets back."

"Wonderful." Drusilla flops down onto the bed and coughs as she gets a cloud of dust surrounding her. "Erg, this is awful." She says as she gets off the bed. She dusts herself off and shakes her hair out.

Drusilla sighs as she sits by the window while Elena reads through Stefan's diary. She closes her eyes to listen to the busy traffic before hearing footsteps. "Elena, we need to hide, now." Drusilla whispers.

"Why?" Elena whispers back until they hear the door to the staircase open.

"What a charming little homestead." Drusilla grabs Elena's hand and the two hide in the hidden closet. "Do you feel that?" A voice asks as the footsteps stop a few feet into the room. It must be Klaus. "Is anybody here?"

"It's been vacant for decades." Drusilla closes her eyes as she hears Stefan's voice. She focuses on the voices. "People must break in all the time." Another set of footsteps walk in. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood-I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret." Drusilla and Elena both look at the wall with the names. Elena was against the wall beside it near the doorway, while Drusilla sits against the other wall. "It was all part of your special little ritual."

"To write it down." Stefan whispers.

"And relive the kill... over and over again."

"Invisibilia." Drusilla mouths and a rune draws itself onto Drusilla's wrist, causing her to go invisible just as they open the door in here. Elena is well hidden, so it's harder for her to be seen, but once you open the door Drusilla is right out in the open.

Stefan walks inside and looks around until his eyes find Elena. Drusilla stays silent as she watches in fear. "Look what I found." Drusilla's eyes widen. She's about to say another rune, but Stefan grabs a bottle, causing her to fall silent. "1918." Stefan says. "Single malt."

"My favorite." Klaus says.

"Hmm."

"Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Stefan shuts the door and both Elena and Drusilla let out a sigh of relief.

"You turn invisible on me." Elena snaps once they got out of the closet.

"I was in plain sight, Elena and I knew Stefan wouldn't give you up."

"What if Klaus saw me?"

"Elena, look I couldn't make you go invisible unless I drew the rune onto you myself. The rune magic works for the user. To have it work for others I would have had to go over to you and use a special cole pencil to make it work. Those things are in my bag, which is in Damon's car. I couldn't make you invisible. Look, I'm sorry, okay. Next time I'll be prepared."

"We got lucky."

"I know."

"I'm calling Damon."

"Go ahead." Drusilla says before flopping down on the bed. She didn't like when people tell her how to use her magic. She couldn't use the rune on Elena from that far. There was nothing Drusilla could do and she wasn't going to let Elena snap at her for it. She did what she had to and that's that.

Drusilla stays sitting on the bed as Elena stands behind a wall, still scared of Stefan and Klaus coming back. When Damon arrives an hour later, Elena isn't happt. "Finally! I called you an hour ago." Elena says as Drusilla rolls her eyes from behind her glasses.

"Make yourself presentable." Damon says as he throws a bag at Elena. "I know where Stefan's going to be tonight. And little, blind hybrid, I want you to dress nice too. Go on." Drusilla rolls her eyes before taking Damon's bag and letting her eyes glow.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing anything that isn't sneakers."

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" Elena asks as Drusilla takes an outfit.

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone with just the blind hybrid, process it, and move on." Damon says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. Get dressed. You're both all road-tripy and gross."

"So you know where he's going to be?" Elena asks.

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus with Drusilla and you deal with Stefan." The outsit Drusilla held fell to the ground.

"What?" She breathes.

"Relax, we won't tell him what you are."

"But he will be able to tell I'm not human."

"You don't smell like the other type of werewolf. Just claim druid." Drusilla wants to argue, but something tells her not to bother.

"Fine."

"Okay, thank you." Elena says to Damon,

"But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out."

"I can use a protection rune on you." Damon glances over at Drusilla.

"Ten minutes tops." Damon corrects. "So please tell me you can do this."

"I can do this."

"Good, Dru, dress sexy, which includes heels. You need to help distract Klaus."

"You want to sell me to him?" Damon gives her a confused look.

"What?"

"Pimp me out, whatever you want to call it."

"You won't be having sex with me, but you're cute enough to distract him."

"And what if he tries to feed from me?"

"I won't let him. Now get dressed."

"I feel so safe, really." Drusilla mutters before grabbing the outfit and going off to change. She changes into a simple white strapless cotton dress and a pair of gold strappy sandles. Drusilla leaves her hair down and walks back out. "Happy?"

"Lose the glasses."

"I'm blind and my eyes aren't attractive."

"They ruin the outfit."

"Then it'll only make Klaus question then, which will give Elena more time to talk to Stefan." Damon groans.

"Fine. Let's go."

Drusilla takes Damon's hand and allows him to pull her out of the car and start for the bar. "Wait here." Drusilla nods as she leans against the car Damon heads into the bar to signal for Stefan to come out. It isn't long before he does come out. Damon stands by Drusilla's side as Stefan walks out.

"What is wrong with you?!" Stefan demands as he pins Damon against a car.

"What is wrong with you?" Damon asks as Drusilla listens bored. "You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!"

"Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago."

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried."

"She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me."

"Tell her yourself." Damon says. "Alright, Dru, you ready?" Damon asks.

"Hold on." She grabs her rune pencil that hangs from the strap of her shoe. "I need to draw the rune." She says before drawing the one from her book. "Praesidium." She whispers over it, causing it to disappear into his skin. "You have an hour before that wears off, but it can be broken with enough force."

"Okay, got it, let's go." Damon takes her hand in his and they walk in the bar together. "I'm going to sit beside Klaus, you stand by me."

"Seriously? Shouldn't I get to sit. I am blind."

"Stop using it as an excuse and let's go." Damon leads her towards Klaus before sitting down. Drusilla rolls her eyes and stand beside Damon.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raff now."

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse, but do Drusilla here is a lady, do show some respect." It takes all of Drusilla not to hit Damon. Klaus turns and eyes over Drusilla.

"Hmm, we've never been introduced. I'm Klaus Mikaelson."

"Drusilla." She smiles as she takes his hand. He lifts her hand up and kisses it.

"Pleasure, love." Klaus smiles, still holding her hand. Drusilla is now standing between Damon and Klaus. "You don't give up, do you? And you brouth a supply." Klaus says.

"You don't want to bite her."

"And why not?"

"Because she'd burn you before you could blink. She's a druid." This catches Klaus attention.

"Druid, those are rare. How about I see your eyes."

"Compelsion doesn't work on me." Drusilla says.

"And why not?"

"See for yourself." Drusilla takes her glasses off and looks at Klaus. "My eyes have been cursed. I haven't been able to see since I was a little girl."

"Now, Dru here isn't for sale." Damon says as he pulls Drusilla onto his lap. "Give me my brother back... You'll never have to see me again."

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise, you wouldn't be here, so..."

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker and Drusilla is curious by nature." Klaus grabs Klaus by the throat.

"Dolor." Klaus yelps in pain as he lets go of Damon as if he got burned. He groans, falling to his knees. "I'll make it stop if you promise not to do that again... love." Drusilla smiles. Klaus glares at her. "And don't try to kill me because I can make it even more painful for you."

"I would do what she says, Dru here is very talented." Damon smiles as he rubs his throat. "Okay, druid, I think he got the hint."

"Prohibere." Klaus gasps for air as he looks up at her. In a flash she was pinned to the wall.

"You are talented are you."

"Dolor." Klaus groans as he lets go of her. "We can keep this up if you want, but I really do get bored easily." Drusilla says. "Ignis." Klaus shirt gets caught on fire. "Want me to keep going?" Klaus makes a small noise. "Prohibere." The pain and fire stops and Klaus glare at her.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back."

"Come on, bloodsucker." Drusilla says as she holds her hand out to Damon. "It's clear that we can't make a deal with him. He's too damn stubborn. I'll have my glasses back if you don't mind." Klaus smiles and hands her glasses over.

"You can always join us, love?"

"I rather lose my life and sight." Drusilla says with a smile. "Love." She adds as she grabs Damon's hand and the two walk out.

"I thought I wouldn't get hurt." Damon says as they walk outside.

"You got choked, not that bad. The ruin works for broken bones and such."

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd act like this. A big baby." Drusilla hops into the car with Damon where Elena is already waiting.

"You okay?"

"Just drive." Elena says.


	5. Four

Drusilla is sipping from her glass of milk as Elena is making chili for the potluck. "I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili." Damon says. "Hey, Ric. What's up?" Drusilla smiles as she feels Ric rub her back as he walks in.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asks.

"Never." Damon and Ric laugh at Drusilla, but Elena gives her a look.

"I kind of agree with Dru on this one." Ric says. "Those founders parties aren't really my thing."

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili." Drusilla snickers as Damon says.

"It's an old family recipe, okay?" Elena says as Drusilla finishes her milk.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family." Damon exclaims. "They made sucky chili." Damon grabs a knife and Elena laughs, bumping into him.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Ric asks.

"She knows."

"He thinks I'm going to break." Elena tells Ric.

"You're probably will." They turn to Drusilla as she says this. "When you find out someone you care about is now a monster, well it takes awhile for your mind to process it and make you... lose it."

"You speak as if you know." Elena says. Drusilla frowns.

"I'm going to call Caroline and see how she is doing since what happened." Drusilla mutters as she gets up and walks out of the kitchen. Once out of sight, she leans against the wall and closes her eyes.

Drusilla walks out of the house and sits on the steps with her glasses in her lap. Drusilla sighs and buries her hand in her face. Tears roll down her face as she tries to keep it all in. It's hard dealing with the fact that your father is hunting you down simply for the power you possess. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Drusilla looks up as she hears Caroline.

"Oh, Car, I'm sorry." Drusilla wipes her eyes as they return to their normal charred color.

"What's wrong?"

"Just stressed."

"Dru, talk to me." Drusilla sighs and runs her hand through her hair.

"You're not the only one with a deranged father."

"What about your dad?"

"He lost his mind when he became blind."

"He's blind too?"

"Hunters killed an allianced pack's beta. Their alpha came to my father asking for his help in killing the hunters. My dad never was the violent type. He wanted peace. He wanted to work out a peace offer with the pack. He went to the town that they lived and talked to the town pack that resided there. Talia Hale was willing to try the peace offer thing, so the three alphas, plus my mother and me went to work out a deal. The whole thing was a trap. My mom was killed, I got blinded, and then my father got blinded. He almost died, but for some reason, the hunter couldn't kill him."

"That's awful." Caroline says as she wraps an arm around Drusilla.

"That's not even the worst part. While my father was healing his pack started thinking he was too weak to be alpha. One of his betas decided he wanted to try his hand at being the alpha, so he tried to kill my father. My father wolfed out, learning he could see with his werewolf eyes, and he killed his beta before he could be killed. Once he did that he realized if he killed his betas he becomes stronger, so he killed half of his pack and made me kill the rest."

"Drusilla, that's horrible." Caroline gasps as Drusilla breaks into tears.

"I'm a monster."

"No, you're not. You were forced into it. What happened?"

"My powers. I am able to see a person's thoughts, emotions, and their memories. I am also able to through it back at them. If I throw the worst memory or thought or emotion back to them it's too much for them. It makes their brains and hearts explode."

"Oh god."

"That's what I was made to do to the rest of my pack."

"Dru..."

"When my father demanded I looked at what I did and I saw what I had done I used a ruin to put my father and the other alphas to sleep before running away. Alaric found me and he took me in. Kept me safe from my own father. I've been moving from place to place ever since. I never leave a trail behind me and I never stay in one place too long. This is the longest I've ever been somewhere."

"Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Friends are only at risk. If I make friends and then leave my father could find them and kill them for information."

"That means no boyfriends."

"I've been alone since I was eleven and Alaric believed I could handle myself. Staying with him would have brought attention to me and danger to him." Caroline wraps an arm Drusilla and rests her head on her shoulder.

"Well you have me and you're safe here."

"For now." Caroline gives Drusilla a weak smile even if Drusilla can't see it.

"How about we head inside. Bonnie and Elena are already in there."

"Okay, let's go." Drusilla whispers as she wipes her eyes and the two of them head inside.

Drusilla hops onto a counter, while Caroline helps Elena. After a quick introduction, Bonnie begins telling them about her time with her dad and his family. "The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer."

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline says. "Since when did you learn how to cook?" Caroline asks as she grabs the pot to pour into the crockpot.

"Damon helped a little."

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asks as Drusilla lets her eyes glow so she can see.

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good-ow!"

"Elena?" Drusilla jumps off the counter and runs to Elena.

"Did I splash you?" Caroline asks.

"No, no, my necklace." Drusilla rips the necklace off and throws it onto the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"It burned me."

"Okay, Elena, hate to say that, but keep that necklace off." Drusilla says as she stares down at the necklace.

"Dru's right, maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline says as Drusilla picks the necklace up by the chain.

"Caroline..." Bonnie says.

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be 'cooking' without Stefan."

"Car, get me a small pot." Caroline and the others look at Drusilla confused. "Now, Caroline, quickly." Caroline quickly grabs a pot and Drusilla puts the necklace in it before grabbing stuff from her bag. She pulls out a strange leather pouch and pours the contents on the necklace.

"What are you doing?"

"It's mountain ash, it keeps supernatural beings from crossing thresholds and coming to you. It also can be used as a way to stop objects from having a spell on them if you pour the stuff on the object."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asks.

"You can't hear it, but ancient Latin is being chanted over this necklace. Someone's looking for it and if I had to bet then I'd bet that, that someone is Klaus. If he is looking for that necklace then it'll lead him right to you." Drusilla says as she fills the pot with water, the mountain ash swirling around the necklace and creating a whirlpool, the necklace sitting in the center of the whirlpool.

"Wow." Caroline says as Drusilla's hair is blown back and a wind storm surrounds her.

"Angustos vos. Angustos tua magicae. Angustos vos. Angustos tua magicae. Angustos vos. Angustos tua magicae." The wind stops and the water calms.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asks, causing Drusilla to look over at her with her glowing wolf eyes.

"I said block you, block your magic. I said it three times because three is a magical number. I stopped her from being able to locate the necklace. The person who did the spell will get images of what is around the necklace, so the person might have enough to find you."

"What are we going to do?" Elena asks with wide and fearful eyes.

"Tell Damon and hope that they don't find you and come here." Drusilla says.

"I have a book that I was reading over the summer that be able to help, but I need to get it from my house."

"How about we meet at the party and you can bring the book." Elena says. "We're going to be late."

"You're still going to the party after what happened?" Drusilla asks.

"Well, what do you suggest, Drusilla? I can't just sit here and wait for Klaus to come."

"Fine. But I'm going with you."

"I thought you hated parties."

"I do, but I rather not have you get killed." Drusilla says as they begin to get ready to go.

Drusilla changes into a pair of jeans and a pretty top before heading to the party with Elena and Caroline.

They are sitting on a bench an hour later when Bonnie runs over. "Hey, okay, I got it." Bonnie tells them as she sits down. "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace."

"It's a location spell." Drusilla says.

"Yes, but we need to make sure." Bonnie says.

"Bonnie, I'm a druid, we have that location spell basically in us. I can hear when magic is being done on something. I already know it's a witch's location spell."

"I want to make sure." Bonnie says.

"We don't need to make sure. I already know-"

"Guys, please don't fight, just let her do the spell, Drusilla." Elena says, causing Drusilla to bite her tongue. There's a reason why witches and druids don't get along. They both have different methods and are consistently downgrading the other's abilities.

"It's going to take awhile, so tell me if anyone's coming, okay?" Drusilla rolls her eyes as she leans back.

"This is a waste of time." She says. "We know it's a location spell and I'm betting it was done by one of Klaus' witches. We should prepare for Klaus to come here." Drusilla tells them, but Bonnie ignores her as Caroline gives an understanding look to her.

"I can't sit here any longer." Drusilla says standing up. "That necklace should be in my pot and not out here where the spell can just be redone." She says as she sees the necklace being to float.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks.

"I'm not doing anything."

"This is what I'm saying. The witch is using the power again." Drusilla says.

"No, it has its own magic." Bonnie says, causing Drusilla to frown.

"We need to keep that necklace locked up." Drusilla says as she grabs the pouch from inside her bag, which she brought.

"Dru-"

"That necklace needs to be kept from being used."

"Fine." They all turn to Elena in surprise. "Go home, lock that necklace up, and try to keep it under control."

"Got it." Drusilla grabs the necklace by it's chain and puts it in the poch. "I'll call you if I get anything."

"Be careful." Caroline says.

"I will."

"Do you need a ride-"

"I'm fine. I can walk." Drusilla tells Bonnie before walking off.


	6. Five

Drusilla kept the locket locked up before allowing Elena to have it, only after making sure it wouldn't act up again. Now it is the night of senior prank and Drusilla is with the others at the school to prank it out. She was going to be joining them at school this year to blend in. She is a senior in school, but she has been homeschooling herself since she has been away from her father.

Right now she is in a classroom with everyone setting up mousetraps. It had taken them hours to set it up. Drusilla is just setting the last one when Matt walks in, flipping the light on and setting every single trap off. "Oh, come on! Seriously?!" Caroline yells as she looks at Matt. "Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" She asks as everyone stands up.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asks as Drusilla runs a hand through her hair.

"Clearly." Matt says.

"How could you forget?" Caroline asks. "We've only been waiting for this since like Freshman year."

"Well, I haven't. My school never really went all out like this." Drusilla says.

"Even more reason to do it." Caroline says. "You haven't experienced senior prank night and this is first-hand experience."

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena tells Matt.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." Matt says as Tyler throws his hands up.

"Caroline's making us."

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that stay with us forever, and if we don't-"

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finishes.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care. Dru, you agree with me, right?"

"I have to say I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid. Mine as well dive right in." Caroline smiles and wraps her arms around Drusilla.

"I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah, so get into the spirit of things." Drusilla playfully snaps at the others.

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler says as he walks out. Caroline smiles and points to him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bonnie asks Elena as she heads for the door.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut." Drusilla bursts into giggles.

"Oh, I'm so joining." She says as she pulls away from Caroline and follows after Elena.

"We're making memories." Elena smiles as she loops arms with Drusilla and walks out.

"I love you both!" She calls as they head down the hall.

"I swear, Car is going-wow!" Drusilla runs right into Klaus' chest. "Ow."

"There's my girl." Drusilla's blood runs cold.

"Klaus." Elena whispers in fear.

"Run." Drusilla says as Elena goes running, but Klaus moves around Elena and stands in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"You're supposed to be dead." Klaus says as Drusilla tries to use a rune, but it doesn't work. "Mountain ash." Klaus smiles as he holds up an amulet with the stuff inside it. Drusilla freezes on the spot, unsure how to help Elena. "Now, what are we going to do about that?" Klaus asks, referring to Elena being alive.

"Prank night suddenly isn't fun anymore." Drusilla whispers.

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart, and your friend isn't helping matters." Klaus says as he grabs both of their arms. Drusilla cries out in pain, causing Klaus to pause and look at her. He hadn't grabbed her that hard. He pushes her sleeve up to reveal deep wounds on her arm that looked to be there for a long time, but they seem to be just as painful as the day she received him. "These look like werewolf bites. Now tell me love, have you been completely honest with me." Drusilla rips her arm free and growls at him.

"Do not touch me!" She snarls, causing Klaus to pin her to the world.

"Your magic can't help you, that means I am more dangerous." Klaus pauses and takes her sunglasses off her face. "Interesting." He runs a finger down her cheek, staring into her blue eyes. Drusilla gasps as suddenly everything around them blackens. The only thing she can see is Klaus. Her heartbeat speeds up as her blood seems to boil. Her breath catches in her throat and her body shakes all over, but not from fear, from ecstasy. Klaus frowns confused as he looks at Drusilla, feeling the same strange feeling as her. "What was that?" Klaus whispers, his eyes staring into hers, which now have a gold ring around them. The sound of Elena running, causes Klaus to focus on what is happening. He pulls away from Drusilla and speeds over to Elena, grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hall once more. "Let's go, Drusilla." Klaus calls, causing her to follow him without question.

She knows exactly what that was and it terrifies her. She is Klaus' mate and he is hers. "The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids." Klaus continues to say to Elena as Drusilla swallows the lump in her throat.

"Can I have my glasses back?" She whispers, causing Klaus to glance at her. His eyes soften as he looks at her and he can't help, but smile.

"Here, love." He hands them over and she takes them with shaky hands. He frowns, but doesn't move to her, he instead continues down the hall. "Now, I haven't been able to make more. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." Klaus says to Elena.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Elena yells.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." He opens the gym doors and drags Elena inside. Drusilla follows him, her head held down. She couldn't hate Klaus. The problem with bonding with your mate and that you fall instantly in love and it is pure instinct to want to be with them. Even though Klaus is supposed to be her enemy Drusilla just wants to kiss him, have him hold her, love him. She knows the others will not want to hear her speak her desires. She just made great friends with them and now that might just be taken away from her.

"Attention, seniors." Klaus calls as he walks inside. Even his voice fills Drusilla with happiness, desire, and longing. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. head on home." The teens groan as Klaus forces an American accent. Drusilla loves his British accent way more.

"You two. I remember you." Klaus says in his normal accent as he looks at a couple.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" The woman asks.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met. Lift your foot up, please, Dana." Drusilla frowns and looks at Klaus confused as Dana does as Klaus tells her. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death." Drusilla stares at Klaus in shock and horror. Maybe her father isn't worst than Klaus as she had thought. "Understood?" The man nods as he looks at the woman.

"Klaus, please don't." Klaus eyes snap towards Drusilla, who spoke before she could stop herself. "You don't have to hurt anybody." She whispers. "Please, just let them go." Klaus frowns before shaking away whatever looking at Drusilla made him feel. He looks over at Elena instead. "Oh, come on, you two. Of course, I do." He tells them before smiling at the couple in front of them.

Drusilla wraps her arms around herself. All of this is making her think of her father all over again. Seeing someone take pleasure in another person's pain is just horrible. She closes her eyes tightly as she hears the girl whimper, slowly losing her balance. "Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asks as Drusilla tries to remain in the presence.

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus says as he looks at Drusilla.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yells as Bonnie and Matt walk into the gym.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up." Klaus says as he now stands behind Bonnie. "Now we can get started."

"Klaus, just stop." Drusilla begs, causing Klaus to glance her way. He frown before looking at Dana. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight. Happy now, love?" He asks Drusilla who had tears in her eyes. She turns her back to him, her hands shaking. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Klaus asks Bonnie as Drusilla tries desperately to not think about her father. Whenever she thinks of her father it allows her father's new druid to find her and she can not have that happen especially not now.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie tells Klaus as Drusilla turns to face them once more.

"Oh, there's no need to blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix. You and the lovely druid, Drusilla." Klaus says.

"Druids and witches don't work together." Drusilla whispers.

"Ah, but I might need both your magic to fix this."

"Get off of me!" Drusilla's head snaps towards Tyler who is being lead into the gym by a blonde woman.

"Hush now." The woman says, her voice also holding a British accent.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. Word of warning-she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass."

"Leave him alone." Drusilla says, looking at Tyler, who she has come to see as a close friend. He is the only werewolf around and even though they are different werewolves it still feels nice to have someone else. Klaus ignores Drusilla this time.

"I'm going to make this very simple every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually."

"No!" Drusilla screams as Klaus gives Tyler his blood.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie and Drusilla. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry."

"No!" Klaus breaks Tyler's neck and it was all it took for Drusilla.

~Flashback~

Drusilla is kneeling on the ground screaming as she watches her father kill each and every beta as if it was nothing. He killed them all in different and horrible ways. "No!" She screams. "Daddy stop! Stop!" She cries as she watches him walk towards her best friend, Layla. "Leave her alone!" Her father smiles before ripping his hand into the ten year old's chest and ripping her very beating heart out of her chest, crushing it right before Drusilla's eyes. "No..." Tears roll down her face as the alphas around her laugh.

~End of Flashback~

A sudden wind burst through the gym as Drusilla has tears rolling down her face. "Dru! Dru! Snap out of it! Drusilla!" Drusilla blinks and looks up at Elena's worried face. "I thought we lost you."

'Found you'

Drusilla closes her eyes as she hears her father's voice inside her head. "He killed him." Matt speaks up, causing them to look at Tyler.

"He's not dead. Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena says as Drusilla wipes her eyes with a shaky hand.

"And if Bonnie and Drusilla are successful, he'll live through his transition." Klaus says as he approaches them from the bleaches. "Go on, then, Bonnie. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... for safe keeping." He grabs Elena. "And you, lovely Drusilla-"

"I can't help you." She whispers, causing Klaus to glare at him.

"Now, Dru-"

"My kind doesn't know your kind."

"But you are advisors to werewolf alphas-"

"But your kind doesn't have alphas. I know borns not cursed. Surely you know the two different kinds." Drusilla says as she looks at Klaus. Klaus frowns before eyeing her over.

"You're not just a druid are you?" He moves and crouches down in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" Elena orders, but Klaus gives her look. He looks back at Drusilla and takes her glasses off.

"Show me your eyes." Drusilla lets her eyes glow. "You're half werewolf. How?"

"I don't know." She whispers. "I was born like this."

"There's no such thing as druid and werewolf hybrids."

"Not until I was born." Klaus frowns.

"You get more and more interesting by the minute." He caresses her cheek as Bonnie and Matt leave the gym. "Tell me, love, how strong are you?" Drusilla can't lie to Klaus, another problem that comes with the bond.

"My werewolf's powers are dormint." Klaus frowns confused.

"What?"

"Half of it is anyways. I can only bring my apparence out. My strength and speed have reduced a lot."

"Why?" Drusilla bites her lip. She didn't want to say anymore. Not with Elena and the blonde vampire listening. "Tell me." Klaus orders. Drusilla closes her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks.

"It's an emotional block."

"Emotional block? What do you mean?"

"I was forced to kill my pack... in doing so it caused emotional damage, which created a block on werewolf powers."

"Who made you kill your pack?" Drusilla feels Klaus wipe her cheeks. His touch is gentle and sweet. She opens her eyes and looks at Klaus.

"Please, stop asking me things. I don't want to talk about it." She whispers in a broken voice. Klaus frowns before leaning forward. He kisses her forehead, the simple act creating a heat to flow through them both.

"Alright love." He whispers before standing up. He holds his hand out, which Drusilla takes. He wraps his arm around Drusilla.

"So this is the latest doppleganger." Rebekah says as she walks towards Elena now that whatever was going on between her brother and the druid hybrid has ended. "The original one was much prettier."

"Enough, Rebekah." Klaus says in a tired voice. "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Rebekah smiles before dragging Tyler out. "Ignore her. Petty little thing." Klaus whispers to Elena.

Klaus sits on the bleaches with Drusilla, while Elena sits by the poor couple. "Now that the eavesdropping vampire isn't here... what happened in the hallway?" Klaus asks, causing Drusilla to sigh.

"I'm so tired." She whispers, holding her head in her hands. Klaus frowns before wrapping an around her and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just this last question love."

"All werewolves, despite the kind, has a mate. Now that you awoken your werewolf half you do too. You didn't know it was me because the bond couldn't form with my blind eyes. When you looked at my werewolf, and very much alive, eyes it caused the bond to form. We're mates."

"The one person I'm supposed to be with forever." Klaus whispers as he looks down at Drusilla. "I've been looking for you."


	7. Six

Drusilla sits beside Klaus in the school's gym. She hasn't said much since the conversation about her being mates with Klaus. She still can't believe it's Klaus she is meant to be with and even more surprising is that he has been looking for her.

Klaus' eyes remain on her as she tries to wrap her mind around everything. There's so much going on right now. She is trying to wrap her head around Klaus being her mate, Tyler possibly dying, and the fact that any minute her father could show up. Out of all of that, her father is still her biggest fear.

The only way to make sure there is still time to get out of here before her father gets here is to see how far away he is from here and to do that she has to go into his mind. It's dangerous because he has learned how to push her out and it always hurts her and weakens her to be pushed so violently out of another person's aura.

She takes a deep breath calms herself. She blocks everything out and embraces the darkness. "Love?" Drusilla goes further into the darkness, blocking out Klaus' voice. As she goes farther and farther she finds her father's aura. She knows it like the back of her hand. The blood red aura with black outlines and white flecks is her father. The flecks represent his old self and Drusilla can see the white is even less than it was the last time she has seen the aura. He's losing even more of his humanity, which means he is becoming even more dangerous.

She dives into the aura and winces in pain as she feels his emotions. Anger, hatred, evil. The emotions are so strong and it makes Drusilla tear up. Feeling such aggressive emotions always made her breathless. She can sense him in California. More importantly the place Drusilla lost her sight, Beacon Hills. She frowns in confusion of why her father is there. He also seems to not be on the move. That means he's not coming after her.

'Don't worry, Drewy, Max is the one coming for you.'

Drusilla gasps in pain as she is thrown out of her father's aura. Blood runs down Drusilla's nose as she falls to her knees as pale as a sheet of paper and unable to catch her breath. "Love? What's wrong?" Klaus asks, worry in his voice as he kneels beside her. It takes Drusilla long time to be able to breathe again and when she does she is gasping for the much-needed oxygen. "Shh, just breathe, love. Easy, in and out, slow and easy." Drusilla closes her eyes and focuses on her breathing as Klaus holds her in his arms, wiping her blood off her face with his sleeve. "That's it, love, in and out. Just relax, now." Drusilla aches all over as if she just fell a good distance and got the wind knocked out of her. Mentally she did and she is physically feeling it.

"Is she okay?" Drusilla can hear someone else. She can't make out who, causing her to whimper and cling to Klaus, her wolf begging for the safety only he can give her.

"Shh, it's okay, love, I got you." Klaus runs his hand over Drusilla as if petting her like a dog, but it's comforting both to her and her wolf. She relaxes in his eyes and her breath returns to normal. "That's it, just relax, now." Drusilla can hear a door open, but she still doesn't make her eyes go wolf in order to see. She stays in Klaus' arms instead and regains her composure.

"Stefan." Drusilla lets her eyes go wolf and she sees Elena, who was nearby her, looks towards Stefan Salvatore who had walked into the gym.

"Klaus." Stefan greets.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asks as he looks away from Drusilla and towards Stefan. Drusilla pulls away, despite her wolf's protests, and wipes her nose some more as she takes a seat back on the bleaches.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness." Stefan tells Klaus as Klaus gets up and takes a seat beside Drusilla. "And pledge my loyalty."

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus tells Stefan as he folds his hands, letting his chin rest on them, and his elbows rest on his knees.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore." Stefan tells him as Drusilla stares at her hand, which is still shaking from being pushed out so abruptly. Every time it happens she lose sense of where she is and it takes awhile for her to calm back down and regain herself. "And whatever you ask of me... I will do." Stefan promises.

"Fair enough." Klaus says before walking down the bleches steps. "Let's drink on it."

"Klaus." Drusilla croaks weakly, causing him to turn to her.

"Please don't kill them. They're innocent. They haven't done anything to you." Klaus' face softens before it turns emotionless again and looks at Stefan.

"Stefan never was good at keeping them alive." He walks towards the couple. "Kill them."

"Klaus, please don't." Drusilla begs, causing pain to flash through Klaus' eyes, but it's only there for a second. "Go on." He tells Stefan. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No! Stefan, don't." Elena says, trying to reason with Stefan. Drusilla lets her eyes return to their blindness, but she catches Klaus' sad look before everything went black. "He's not going to hurt me. He's already said-aah!" Elena screams in pain. Drusilla can't see what happened, but she could hear the sound of Klaus slapping Elena and her hitting the ground hard. She heard Stefan growl and him run super speed towards Klaus before hearing Stefan choking.

"She means nothing to you?" Klaus questions. "Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan chokes.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this-stop fighting." Drusilla doesn't need to see in order to know Klaus is compelling Stefan, she can feel it as if she is doing it herself, another thing apart of the bond.

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan begs.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."

"Don't... don't."

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus compels.

"No. Stefan." Elena whispers, but Drusilla still caught it with her super hearing.

"Now kill them. Ripper." Drusilla goes into her own aura to avoid hearing Stefan kill the couple. Drusilla's aura has come to be a safe haven for her. In her aura, she can go in there whenever and explore anywhere without being kicked out and in there she can view her happiest of memories. She is currently viewing her fifth birthday when her parents tried to make it perfect only for it to go terribly wrong and for them to have a good laugh at the end of it.

"Drusilla." She snaps out of her aura and her eyes glow upon hearing Klaus right beside her. "Where is Elena's necklace?" Drusilla frowns as she looks at Elena.

"I gave it back to you the other day." She tells Elena honestly.

"No you didn't..." Elena whispers.

"Yes, I did. You said you didn't feel right not having it, so I gave it back to you. I put mountain ash on it, so it wouldn't act up anymore."

"Drusilla, focus, did you hear a heartbeat?" Elena asks, causing Drusilla to frown.

"Elena I don't just go listening around for people's heartbeats. I'm blind, not weird... well not that weird."

"She doesn't know about Katherine... Ric must have left that out." Elena tells Klaus. Drusilla stares at her confused. "Katherine is who I am the doppelganger to. You must have given it to her."

"Katerina." Klaus smiles. "Of course." Klaus runs a hand down the back of Drusilla's head. "Thank you, love." He walks back towards his sister and Elena, who laid on the ground. "Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus walks over and turns the gym's sports game time clock on. "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

"What about your pet? I hear Druid blood is-" Klaus snarls at his sister, cutting her off before she could even finish.

"If anyone so much as hurt a hair on Drusilla they will have to answer to me. You understand, sister?" Rebekah frowned. "Do you understand?!" Klaus yells.

"Yes, fine, don't have to be an ass." Klaus glares at her for a moment before looking back at Stefan. "The same goes for you."

"No, Klaus, don't do this to him." Elena begs.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine. Drusilla, love, come with us."

"But-"

"Come on, love." Drusilla sighs and follows after him. He holds out his hand, which she takes. "Tell me more about you, love." Klaus says as they walk down the hall.

"What do you want to know?" She whispers as he runs his thumb over her hand.

"You talk about being half druid and half werewolf. Where are your parents." Drusilla closes her eyes.

"Why always the hard questions?" Klaus frowns and looks at Drusilla.

"Sounds like you have as hard of a family as me." Drusilla frowns and looks up at Klaus.

"What do you mean?"

"Another time, love." Klaus says. Rebekah heads off to check on Tyler, while Klaus and Drusilla walk down the hall. "What was that back in the gym. You seemed to have a panic attack?" Drusilla bites her lip, trying to find some way of answering without giving away the most important secret she has. "Drusilla."

"When you ask me things I have to be honest no matter what. It's part of the bond between us."

"So you're trying to figure a way of answering without telling me something."

"Klaus-"

"And I thought mates tell each other everything."

"You don't understand." Drusilla cries. "I was sent here to help them stop you. I dealt with monsters and you're just another one to add to my list. That's why I'm here."

"You think I'm a monster?" Drusilla looks at Klaus with her wolf eyes, tears running down her face.

"You kill innocent people without even blinking. I've seen people like you before. I run from those people. Those so willing to hurt anyone who gets in the way of what they want. Those people only see me as a tool to use."

"You're my mate, I don't see you like that." Klaus whispers, his hand resting on her cheek. "All I ever wanted was a family who accepted me, a mate to be by my side. I've been searching for the cure to make more hybrids and the woman I am meant to be with, Drusilla." He says to her, wiping away her tears.

"If you knew what I could do... Knew the power I possessed... I wouldn't be your mate. I'd be your weapon and I am running from the last man who tried to use me as his weapon. I won't be caught by another. It's why I have to leave. If I don't leave it won't be you who kills my new friends. It'll be someone much worst and I will be home before I can even scream. You don't understand, Klaus. You hurt people and I am sent here to stop you. You're supposed to be my friend's enemy and I can't be with you. Everyone who I get close to dies-"

"I don't die easily sweetheart." Klaus whispers. "And I'd never take advantage of you."

"But you'll ignore my wishes?"

"I have to do what I have to do." Drusilla pushes Klaus' hand off as if it burned her.

"You're just like him." She spat with anger. "You're just like them all. That's the same thing my father said to me before he forced me to kill my pack." Tears are rolling down her face. "I thought I'd find my mate and I'd be safe. I thought I'd be able to stop running, but you're just like them."

"Oh, easy, Drewy, any real man wants power and it just so happens you have so much of it." Drusilla freezes in her tracks before turning to the man who stood right behind her.

"Max."


	8. Seven

Drusilla is shaking all over as she sees the man before her. The man smiles, revealing sharp canines, his eyes glow a blood red as his wolf takes over. "Miss me, Drewy?" Drusilla stares at Max with so much fear that you can practically smell it come off her.

Klaus eyes look from the alpha to Drusilla. His wolf is angry at seeing the man frightening his mate so much. "I don't think we've been introduced." Klaus says coldly.

"There's no need." Max's eyes snap to Klaus' blue ones. "Once I get Drewy home you'll never see me again."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." Klaus wraps his arm around Drusilla, pulling her against his chest, causing comfort and safety to wash over her. "Drusilla isn't going anywhere."

"I don't think you know who you're messing with."

"Oh, I think it's you who don't know." Klaus' eyes glow yellow as his face takes his vampire form. "I'm the man who's going to kill you." The alpha chuckles and looks at Drusilla.

"Drewy, daddy wants you home. He misses you and your little gift." Drusilla is shaking at the mention of her father. Klaus' eyes snap to her in confusion. "Oh, did you not mention any of this to your mate, Drewy?" Max asks. "You never mentioned the Demon Wolf is your father? He is the alpha of alphas." Max grins. "And I'm his right-hand man."

"Last I heard you got downgraded for Kali." Max chuckles a rather eery laugh.

"You've missed a lot for the past seven years, Drewy. Kali's Deucalion's new mate. I'm still very much his right-hand man. We've added two new members too. I think you'd find, Aiden rather interesting. He has the same kind of fun as I do." Drusilla whimpers at the mention of that. "And your father said it's up to him and me to... make you learn from your mistake of leaving us. We're family, Drewy and it's time you've come home." Klaus' grip on Drusilla tightens, not liking the sound of what Max is suggesting. He didn't miss Max's wandering eyes. The way Max looks at how Drusilla has grown since he last saw her. Max looks at Klaus, grinning, he decided to push his luck. "Have you fucked her yet? She's a screamer, you know." That seems to snap Klaus of any restraints he had left. Klaus is pinning Max to the wall in a second.

"You talk about my mate like that again and I'll rip your bloody tongue out." Klaus snarls. "As for her going back to your derange family..." Klaus begins to compelled Max. "Go back to your 'family' and tell them Drusilla was killed. A vampire ripped her to pieces, you hunted her murder down and killed them, but she will not be coming back. Also, when you get back to your family and have told them what you have, I want you to kill yourself. Make sure it's bloody." Klaus lets go of Max and smiles. "Now go." Max turns and walks out without another word. Klaus turns to Drusilla and smiles. "There." He says as he walks towards her. "I am your mate, Drusilla as you are mine, I will protect you no matter what." He leans down and pulls her into a kiss.

Drusilla moans, wrapping her arms around him and kiss him back. He pushes her gently against the wall, his kisses trailing down her neck. "I can love and protect you if you just let me." Drusilla pushes Klaus back.

"You can't." She pants.

"And why not?" Klaus growls, causing her to look at him with a sad look.

"You're very well capable of love, Klaus. I can see that clearly, but you are incapable of not killing people. I am a druid, you have to understand, we keep balance in the world and you kill every day. It disrupts the balance at the very least. The main thing I hate is that its innocent people. You kill people who have done nothing wrong. You do it without blinking." Drusilla rests her hand on his cheek, causing him to close his eyes. "You have kindness in you, I can see it." She dives into his aura. "You have so much kindness to offer to people. You just want to protect the ones you love, but you are constantly being left. People betray you and hurt you so much that you close yourself off. I want to heal you, but I don't know if it's too late. Making hybrids and forcing them to be loyal to you isn't going to make them love you, Klaus. They won't be your family, they'll be your servents. You have to compel people to care about you instead of fixing the relationships with the ones who tried over and over again to care for you." Drusilla frowns. "Who's Mikael-" Klaus rips her hand off him and Drusilla gasps, falling to her knees from the shock of the sudden kick out of Klaus' aura.

"What did you just do?" Klaus asks as Drusilla tries to breathe. Klaus kneels down and pulls her into his arms. "Shh, love, just relax. Breathe. In and out slowly." Drusilla closes her eyes and relaxes, letting herself breathe in and out.

"So... tired." Her voice is rough as she tries to get air to flow regularly again.

"Drusilla-" Darkness invades her sight again, but this time she faints with exhaustion.

Drusilla groans as she begins to wake up. She feels strong arms wrapped around her. She tries to bolt, but they tighten. "Easy, love, it's just me." Klaus whispers, causing her to relax instantly.

"Where am I?"

"Turns out Elena's blood is what it takes to make hybrids."

"Where is she?" Drusilla pulls away and looks around where they are. It looks like they are in a rather nice hotel room.

"Relax, Damon took her." He says as he pulls her back in his arms. "Now how did you know about Mikael?" Drusilla sighs and pulls away, or tries, he keeps his hold on her. "Answer me, Drusilla."

"I am able to see people's auras." She blurts out before she can stop herself. "It's the only thing I can see in the darkness. The colors of people's auras. No aura is the same. Yours... It's a beautiful blue, but it has a black outline and the blackness is closing in. It represents your humanity." She whispers. "Like the white specks resistance my father's. Your aura tells me what your feeling, your thoughts, your memories. Your feelings are easy to find, your thoughts are difficult because you keep them locked up, but your memories are like fort knot. Almost impossible to see. The only thing I got was your feelings and why you so desperately want hybrids, it's probably something you don't even mention to yourself. Mikael is the only thing I really got."

"You are a very interesting person." He whispers, moving her hair off her neck in order to kiss it. "But where is the weapon. I know, 'knowledge is power' but to a vampire that's all really bullshit."

"Fine." She sighs. "I am able to push those emotions and memories back at a person, causing the person's heart and mind to bursts inside themselves. Killing them instantly."

"Okay, point taken." Klaus smiles before kissing her neck some more. Drusilla moans before pushing him away.

"Where am I?"

"Just outside of Mystic Falls."

"What? No, I have school today-What day is it?"

"You can take a few days off."

"No, Klaus, I'm a senior this year. I haven't gone to actually school in six years. I missed out on half of my life. I can't just take days off. Plus Caroline is going to be going nuts by now."

"Drusilla, Drusilla." Klaus whispers. "I worked so hard to allow us to be alone. Stefan and Rebekah are watching Tyler and Elena, keeping them protected. Caroline has been informed by Stefan already about you being with me. Nothing to worry about. I also asked Stefan to inform Bonnie to text you everything you miss in school. Your phone by the which is else where. I don't want you getting distracted on me."

"Klaus, I am your mate not your prisoner." Klaus sighs and inhales her scent.

"Don't you want to spend time with me, love?" Klaus asks, his fingers running down her arm, causing her to tremble. "I promise if you spend the few days with me I promise I will not kill a single person." Drusilla pauses in her attempt to get away from him.

"You promise?"

"I promise on our bond I will not kill-"

"Change it to harm a single person and we have a deal."

"As long as they don't threaten my mate." Drusilla pauses and glances at him.

"Fine, but I decide whether or not I feel threatened, deal?"

"Deal."

"Swear on our bond."

"Swear on our bond."

"Not lying."

"Love, do you really think so little of me?" She frowns and looks away. "Plus, we both know we need to complete the bond in only twenty-four hours or we both die."

"It's forty-eight-"

"We've wasted twenty-four already. You were quite tired." Her eyes glow and move to the window to see that it is already dark. "I don't know about you, but I rather not die because I didn't complete the bond with my mate." He turns her head and kisses her, causing her to moan. "You know we have to love." She pushes him back. "Drusilla, we'll die if we don't complete the bond."

"Can you please stop making it as if it means nothing more than our survival." Klaus frowns and cups her cheek.

"Love, it is more than our survival, but right not that's what is the most important." Drusilla sighs before looking at him.

"I never... I..." Klaus frowns, suddenly understanding the problem.

"Don't worry, love, I'll take good care of you." He purrs as he kisses her, this time more gently and slowly. He lays her down on the bed and kisses down her neck. "I'll be gentle, I promise on our bond." She lets out a shaky breath before nodding.

"Okay."

"And you'll enjoy it, love, trust me."

"I trust you." Klaus pulls back and pulls his shirt off. Drusilla can't help but stare at his chest. She runs her fingers over his abs, moving them up his chest, and running them throw his curly blonde chest hair. He wasn't overly hairy, but he had enough to make Drusilla practically pur with satisfaction.

"Do whatever you want, love. We have time." He says as he allows her to touch him where ever her wandering fingers go. She runs her fingers over his strong biceps before moving to his soft curly hair, down his soft, but scruffy cheek. His facial hair tickled her fingers, but she finds she enjoys the sensation it brings. She runs her thumb over his soft and full lips. He takes her thumb in his mouth, nipping it playfully. She smiles, her eyes glowing in order to look into his eyes. "Had your fill, love?"

"No." She leans over and pulls her hand away in order to kiss him. His hand entangles in her hair before he kisses her back. He moans into her mouth as his tongue slips in and fights for dominance in her mouth. She easily loses because she is too wrapped up in the sensation of it all. "Klaus." She moans as he kisses down her neck.

"That's it, sweetheart. Just relax, let me take care of you." He pulls her shirt over her head and moves back in order to look at her. Her cheeks turn pink and she tries to cover herself, but Klaus stops her. "No, love, no need. You're gorgeous." He whispers before trailing kisses from where he left off and down to her chest. His fingers unclip her bra and lets it fall before he takes a small, but plump breast into his mouth. Drusilla gasps at the sensation and threads her fingers through his hair.

"Klaus." She pants as his tongue swirls around the hardening nipple and nips it. She gasps at the sudden pain, but Klaus makes amends by run his tongue over it. He moves and gives the same treatment to the other breast before kissing down her stomach.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers, causing Drusilla to look away. He takes her chin in his hands and makes her look at him. "You are beautiful." He whispers with a forcefulness as he looks into her eyes, trying to get her to understand how truthful he is.

"Even my eyes?" Klaus smiles.

"Your eyes are my favorite part. I've never seen eyes like yours and to see your werewolf eyes with the red... You look absolutely amazing."

"Most are freaked out by the eyes."

"I'm not. I'm entranced by them. Mesmerized. Bewitched." Drusilla blushes. "You are truly amazing."

"Can I..." Klaus raises an eyebrow as she grows nervous.

"Use your words, love. I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want."

"Can I help you?" Klaus' eyebrows furrow in confusion until her timid hands move to his belt. She looks up at him, asking for permission.

"You don't need to ask, love. I belong to you and only you. All of this is yours for the taking. You just have to take what's yours." She blushes and lowers her eyes as she begins to unbuckle his pants. He smiles at how shy she is and how adorable she is being. "No need to be shy, love. It's just you and I. I won't judge."

"Can you not call me love? It just so cliche." Klaus laughs as she finishes unbuckling his pants.

"What do you want me to call you, Drusilla?"

"Not love... or Drewy... I hate when people call me Drewy."

"Okay, lov- Drusilla, I won't call you either of those. What do you wish to be called?"

"Something special. Not something you just call anyone and everyone." Klaus frowns as he thinks as Drusilla begins to pull his jeans off him. Klaus stands off of the bed in order to kick his boots and socks off in order to pull his jeans off better.

"Something special so not sweetheart or honey or sugar or any of those cliche things?"

"Klaus, you have time to think about it, but no, none of those stupid cliche names." Klaus smiles.

"What about Amare?" Drusilla glares at him.

"I'm a druid, I am fluent in Latin, Klaus. I told you I will not go by love." Klaus snickers as he climbs back onto the bed.

"Only, kidding, Drusilla."

"For now call me, Dru, it's a mouthful to call me Drusilla."

"Okay." He says before kissing her. "Can we get back to completing the bond now? I rather not talk." She giggles as she nods. "Good." He pulls her jeans off her, the only other thing she had on other than her- take that back she has no underwear. She blushes as Klaus inhales her scent.

"Hmm? I expected another layer first, but isn't this a pleasant surprise." Drusilla's face turns as red as a tomato.

"I'm in heat." She whispered embarrassedly. "It hurts to wear too much." Klaus' eyes darken.

"I thought I smelled something sweet. Mm, you smell so good." He groans as he moves his nose closer to smell. She blushes even more as his nose comes right above the area between her legs.

"Klaus."

"Your probably taste just as good." She bites her lip as his eyes glance up at her. "Do I have your permission?"

"I belong to you and only you. All of this is yours for the taking." She repeats his earlier words, causing him to smile.

"Then I'll take what's mine." He pushes her legs apart before she can even blink. The next thing she knows he's licking her lower lips.

"Klaus!" She gasps as her hands clench the sheets.

"This is much better with you already in heat. You're soaked." His tongue pushes in and she comes undone the minute he begins to suck and lick.

"Klaus!" She screams, her back arching as her juices flow right into his mouth.

"I forget how sensitives werewolves are when they're in heat." He says. "You won't last long. It's best if we get right to it before you get too worn out to complete the bond." He says before pulling his boxer briefs off himself. Drusilla becomes wetter as she takes in Klaus' penis. It's at least eight inches and a good size around. Her mouth waters at the need to have him in her. "Don't worry, Dru, I'm going." He chuckles as he sees the desire in her eyes. "This might hurt." He whispers before he kisses her, trying to get her so caught up in the kiss to notice when he breaks through her wall. She cries in pain as she feels it. "Shh, Dru, it's okay. It'll only last a moment." He promises as he kisses her cheek and wipes away her tears. "Just breathe through it." Drusilla takes a deep breath and nods to Klaus. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You being in heat will make this better for you. It'll hurt less." He tells her. "So it is a good thing we're doing this now." He begins to move and the second he does the pain is gone thanks to her heat.

"Klaus." She moans as he wraps her legs around his waist.

"That's it, love, just lose yourself in the pleasure." He entwines their hands together as he moves inside her. He gives nice and slow thrusts that are pleasurable and gentle. She moans and entangles her hand in his hair. "That's it, love, just lose yourself." He whispers before he kisses her. It doesn't take long for her to lose herself and Klaus follows right behind. The pleasure of being inside her is like none other. He has never felt such pleasure, so he doesn't last long. As they are riding their climax their canines come out and they bite each other's jugulars, marking each other as their mates. The marking causes them to go into a second climax just as their first one finishes. Drusilla's body shakes as Klaus pulls out of her and falls down beside her.

"Don't call me love." Drusilla pants, causing Klaus to laugh.

"Sorry, little wolf, got caught up in the pleasure of you."

"Little wolf?"

"Your druid's side is stronger, I'm not insulting you, but your wolf is smaller than your druid, hence little wolf, plus it sounds cute. That's just my opinion."

"Hmm, I like it." Klaus smiles and pulls her into his arms.

"Get some sleep, little wolf, that's only the beginning."


	9. Eight

Drusilla giggles as Klaus kisses down her body. She's been with him for a few days now and it's getting harder and harder to say no to him. With Drusilla having Klaus all to herself she has seen a side of him that she believes not many have seen before. He is so sweet and loving to her and Drusilla knows all Klaus ever wanted was for someone to love him and she does love him even if he's not exactly perfect.

"Klaus, I have to go back today. I've been gone for three days. They're going to worry." She says just before he pulls her into another deep and patient filled kiss.

"You don't want to stay with me?"

"I..." Drusilla sighs and sits up.

"Little wolf?" Klaus questions.

"Klaus-"

"Don't give me the same speech about how bad I am for you. I can't handle it again." He whispers as he kisses her bare shoulder.

"Klaus there are just so many problems with us being mates right now."

"Name them."

"Okay, well the first problem is you kill things without even caring. I hate the idea of killing for more than for self-defense, for food, or to necessity like protecting someone from a bad person. But you don't kill just for those reasons. You kill because you find it fun."

"And you don't." Klaus states. "I haven't killed anyone while I've been with you."

"No, but I know when you're not me that you're probably killing someone. You can't just not do it because I'm there."

"What is your other issues?" Klaus asks, choosing to switch the topic.

"My other main issue is that I still don't know what you'll do now that you know about my spirit element power."

"Drusilla, I promise I will never ask you to use them. Your father made you and it made your wolf weaker. You physically and emotionally become weaker when you kill others. You aren't a killer and I would never make you become one. I would never ask you to use your powers. I won't even ask you to use them to invade another person's aura to see their thoughts, memories, and emotions. I will not ask you to use them at all. I promise."

"Can you swear on a seal for me?"

"You don't trust me?"

"I had so many people I trusted betray me for my powers. Just please do this for me. You have nothing to worry about if you do mean what you're saying."

"Fine, I'll do it, but only because I know I will never break it." Drusilla grabs her charcoal pen from her boot beside the bed and takes Klaus' hand. She begins to draw on the palm of his hand.

"This will stay until the day that you die. As long as you don't break it then you won't be hurt." She says as she whispers over it, causing the charcoal to fade into Klaus' hand. "There."

"Okay, now that we fixed that problem in our bond. Any of others?"

"My friends." Klaus sighs.

"What about them?"

"They sent me here to help them find a way to stop you. Your mate, so obviously I won't be able to do that now, but I'm still the mate of their enemy."

"Drusilla, what are you really worried about?"

"Ever since I've been running from my father I haven't been able to make friends or have relationships. Apart of it was also because I was worried they'd regret me because of my eyes, many people don't like them. I know you don't mind them, but that's the thing, these people I have come to care for. They don't mind them either. These people care about me and not about my past or my eyes. And now that my dad is out of the picture I don't have to worry about losing them. Caroline accepts my eyes and my past and cares about me. Tyler isn't the same werewolf kind as I am, but he understands me and he accepts me. Those two have become my best friends."

"And the others?"

"I haven't gotten to know Matt well, he's human, but he's nice enough. Damon is okay, but I'm not quite that fond of his personality. Stefan, I've only seen the bad side and so far I don't really like it. Alaric has taken care of me ever since he helped me get away from my father, I owe him everything and he's like a father to me now. Bonnie is a witch and witches and druids have different views on magic, so they never get along, so jit's no surprise that Bonnie and I don't get along. Then there's Jermey who I haven't really talked to. I've seen him while staying with Elena, but we haven't said anything really to each other, so I'm indifferent of him."

"What about Elena?" Drusilla sighs.

"I know your thoughts on Elena. She is your blood supplier to your hybrids, but she has been kind enough to let me stay with her-"

"To get rid of me."

"Klaus-"

"If Elena is anything like Katarina then all she cares about is herself. I know she tries to act as if she cares about people, but she is only nice to you because she needs you."

"Klaus, these people accept me-"

"If you don't believe me then go back to them and tell them who your mate is. If they truly care for you then they will accept you being mates with me." Drusilla frowns as Klaus says this. "You know you have to tell them. Keeping it from them will only make it worst."

"I know." Drusilla nods. "Okay, fine, I'll tell them."

"If they don't accept you like you want then you will stay with me." He caressed her cheek. "Because I do accept you and care about you, little wolf. You know that, right, little wolf?" She nods, causing him to kiss her. "Okay, get dressed, we're going back to Mystic Falls."

Drusilla and Klaus pulls up to Elena's house and Drusilla sighs as she looks up at it. "You can always stay with me."

"No, I need to tell them and I need them to know that I'm okay." Klaus nods before kissing her.

"Call me if you need me, little wolf." She nods and kisses him back. He nips her bottom lip as she runs her hand through his curls.

"I'll see you later, Klaus." She promises before getting out of the car. Klaus drives off and she heads into Elena's house. No one's home, just like she thought. She didn't want them to see her getting a ride from Klaus. She wanted to have them meet her here to talk and for her to explain what she needs to. She pulls her phone and calls Caroline. "Hello."

"Oh thank god you're okay. I was so worried about you. I left you like a hundred messages. Stefan says you have been with Klaus. What happened?" Caroline asks, her voice filled with worry.

"Caroline, I'm fine. I'll explain everything I promise, but I want everyone to be there, so can you gather the essentials and come to Elena's house, so that we can talk. I'll explain everything to you."

"Okay, I'll get everyone there within the hour."

"Thank you." She hangs up and begins to make some lunch for herself.

She finishes her sandwich and glass of water just as Caroline and the others walk into the kitchen. "Oh, thank god you're okay." Caroline says again as she pulls Drusilla into her arms.

"I'm okay, Car, promise." Caroline smiles and pulls away before seeing the bite mark on Drusilla's neck.

"Did Klaus bite you?" Caroline asks in shock.

"That doesn't look like a vampire bite." Elena says. "That looks like a werewolf bite." Drusilla can see Tyler's eyes go wide, but she gives him a pleading look to stay quiet. He nods discreetly and Drusilla looks at the others.

"I promise I'll explain everything, just please sit down." Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, and Tyler are the ones who are here and they all take a seat. Jeremy and Matt aren't ones who are considered essential because they barely know Drusilla. Alaric must be late, but she can just explain it again to him when he gets here.

"What happened?" Bonnie asks with an accusing tone.

"There's no easy way to say it, but... Klaus is my mate and I'm his." Everyone stares at Drusilla in shock and horror.

"What?!" Bonnie asks in shock.

"You're kidding right?" Elena asks.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Caroline asks.

"What? No, guys, I don't get to chose who is my mate or who I am the mate too. Fate decides. I have no control over this."

"He is our enemy, Drusilla." Elena says. "He killed people. He has turned Stefan into a monster." Drusilla frowns as she looks at Elena.

"I thought you'd understand. Elena, your boyfriend may have been compelled, but that nature was always in him. That's why he never drank human blood. Klaus isn't that bad-" Drusilla is cut off when Elena slaps Drusilla, causing everyone to gasp. Drusilla holds her throbbing cheek in shock as her glasses fall to the ground, the lenses cracking.

"Stefan is not Klaus and he is not a monster. Klaus made him act like that. Klaus is the monster."

"That's enough!" Tyler shouts, causing them all to look at him in shock. "Drusilla didn't choose to have Klaus as a mate." He walks over and pulls Drusilla into his arms. "Werewolves can't choose who they are meant to be with. Drusilla is our friend and we shouldn't judge her for this. We should support her. It's not her fault she is meant to be Klaus. Fate decided it."

"Did you forget that Klaus pretty much killed you?" Caroline asks.

"Look, I understand why all of you are upset, but I never felt better and Drusilla is mated with Klaus whether we like it or not, so we should just be there for him."

"No way." Bonnie says as she shakes her head. "Klaus is a threate and we need to stop him. We can't do that if she is his mate. She's on his side now if she's his mate." Drusilla shakes her head and wraps her arms around Tyler.

"I agree with Bonnie. Klaus has done too much to us to just ignore it and you do have choice Drusilla, you're just choosing to give into fate."

"I have to say Klaus is really a pain in my ass." Damon agrees. All eyes fall on Caroline, who looks between the two groups forming.

"Caroline." Tyler says, but she looks too unsure. Caroline is the one person Drusilla thought as a best friend and she's the one person Drusilla really wants the approval from.

Alaric helped saved Caroline from having to choose as he walks into the kitchen. "What did I miss?" He asks confused as he looks at the angry Elena, Bonnie, and Damon towards the angry Tyler and hurt Drusilla.

"Drusilla's mate is Klaus." Bonnie says coldly. Alaric stares at Drusilla with no emotion on his face.

"Everyone out."

"What? Alaric-"

"Out everyone." Alaric orders, causing everyone to leave the room.

"Alaric-" Drusilla starts, but Alaric cuts her off.

"Klaus, Drusilla? Out of everyone Klaus is your mate?"

"I don't have a choice in the matter." Alaric shakes his head.

"We all have a choice. It's just a matter of being strong enough to make it."

"Alaric, he's my mate and I'm his. Fate already decided and for a werewolf it's permanent."

"After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me?"

"Alaric..."

"I have never asked you for anything. Now when I ask you to help me get rid of Klaus you instead fall in love with him."

"Get rid of?" Drusilla's eyes widen. "You didn't ask me here just to help find a way to stop him. You asked me here to use my powers to kill him."

"Drusilla-"

"Oh my god." Drusilla steps back in horror. "You used me."

"What? No, Drusilla-"

"You're just like my father, but you went around a different approach to get me to be your weapon. When you found out what I could do you went out of your way to make me care for you. To trust you. You made me feel indebted to you! You planned this since the beginning! You lost your wife to vampires and found a girl who had the power to kill any being with simply her mind! You took advantage of my weakened state! You took advantage of my fear and pain! You tricked me into thinking you cared about me when all you wanted was to use me as your weapon instead!"

"Drusilla-"

"I thought of you as a father! I loved you and cared for you! All this time you were just using me! You never cared about me, only my powers! You! Are! Just! Like! Him!" She screams, causing all the glass around her to shatter.

"Drusilla, no, I love you, I do. You're like a daughter-"

"Don't lie to me. I'm tired of being lied to and betrayed." Her eyes held such anger, such betrayl, and such sadness. "Klaus is twice the man you are. He may be a killer but he never once lied to me and he would never betray me or use me."

"Drusilla, he's a monster-"

"No, Alaric, you are. I am done helping you. I don't owe you anything. You helped me choose a side and that side isn't yours. Don't ever talk to me again." Drusilla grabs her things from the kitchen floor, where she had put it all in case something like this would happen. She hadn't expected this, but it doesn't matter now. "I'm out of here." Drusilla walks out to the foyer where everyone was standing. "Caroline, you're still my best friend and I won't ask you to choose. I understand if you wish to go ahead and stop Klaus, but I won't be helping you."

"I'm sorry." Caroline whispers. Drusilla gives her a hug before pulling away.

"It's okay. I'll call you later." She looks at Tyler and smiles. "Thank you, Tyler, for everything." She hugs him and heads for the door, not even looking at Damon, Elena, or Bonnie. She pulls her phone out and calls Klaus as she heads down the steps.

"Yes, little wolf."

"Come pick me up, please?"

"Of course, little wolf, I'll be there soon."


End file.
